Thinking of You
by Helga22
Summary: Riku notices he thinks about Sora more than he ever knew he had. Since his 'Sora Day Dreaming' problem is unknowingly causing Riku to fail English, Sora wants to know why he's failing such an easy class. (strictly S X R)


**A/N:** This fic was just something to do in mah spare time, so I don't really expect to get much of it. ; And Yesh, it ish shounen ai. So, if you dun like shounen ai, then I… dunno if you'd wanna read it or not. But, whatever. It's up to the reader. Still a pretty cute fic, even with the shounen ai.

**PS:** OH and it makes the story have SO SO SO much more emotion if you listen to Final Fantasy's "To Zanarkland" played on piano. It almost made me cry when I listened to it and read this at the same time. ;) ish a dork

**---Thinking of you—**

Riku sat in his room. His eyes were fixed out his window on Destiny Island. He remembered what happen that night when he was alone, and Sora had, by chance, came to the island to 'Get Away From it All' just as Riku had. Of course, what happened wasn't exactly what Riku had expected. It wasn't as fantasized as he had always thought it would be. To Riku, it was more of… 'Child's play' than what he wanted. But it was oh so better than nothing.

Riku, sitting at his desk, looked down at a blank sheet of paper. He had a school assignment that was due the next day. He had to write a poem about something that made him happy or reminded him of a time where he had the most fun that a teenager could possibly have. He lay his head down, rethinking the whole "Sora" experience.

--------------------

It all started when Riku's dad had told him he couldn't watch television anymore until he chose to bring up his grade in English class. He was barely passing, with an average of a low D. Riku, being the unpleasant child he was at times of being disciplined, decided to take his boat and visit Destiny Islands for a bit of quiet time. A fifteen-year-old teenager is stressed out enough as it is, even without their parents around. And with the help of parents and them being around, it always makes things worse.

Riku got to the island and went directly to his favorite spot, which all his friends knew was where the Paopu tree grew. Riku perched atop the largest limb of the tree and looked out at the ocean, the shine of the moon casting shimmering sparkles along the surface of the blue water. He sat and thought about random things, mostly stuff that had happened that day. As he reviewed over what all he had done, a thought unexpectedly went through his head: Sora.

Sora? Why did he just all of a sudden think of Sora? He wasn't even thinking of anything that had to do with him. So, why did the thought of him cross his mind? He started to ponder this, pushing all other thoughts away. He asked the question continuously in his head. "Why did I all of a sudden think of Sora?"

But once he thought hard about it, it wasn't the only time that he had, without warning, thought of him. He had done it numerous times, to tell the truth. Actually, he thought about Sora more than he ever noticed. At lunch, when he's in line for food, he doesn't stand to talk with other friends. He totally ignores them and stares into the distance with the name "Sora" repeated endlessly in his head, echoing as it was spoken by his mind's voice in a cave.

And it finally came to him… the reason why he was almost failing his English class was because he thought of him the whole time he was there, in that one room. Why not any other classes? Because in that one room, there was a picture Sora had drawn to give to Riku's teacher as a Birthday present. It was a drawing of Sora, Kairi, and of course Riku, all standing on Destiny Islands with their other friends Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie. Riku couldn't help but stare at the beautiful drawing. He did think of Sora in other classes, but not as much as in English.

Riku swung his feet back and forth as they dangled from the edge of the Paopu tree's limb. He looked down at the ground and sighed.

"I never noticed… how much I think of him." He scooted toward the end of the limb and looked in the water at his reflection. "Is… there something wrong with me?" He continued to stare at his mirror image.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps on the board walk behind him. Riku gasped silently, and slowly turned his head to see who or what was there. Certainly he was afraid. He barely ever was afraid of anything, but he did get scared at times. Just because he could beat everyone in the little sword games, out beat all his friends in races, and was the toughest of them all didn't mean he had no feelings, like fear.

He still, slowly, eased his head around to see who was there. He finally turned his head at the board walk. To his surprise, no one was there. But, he could have sworn he heard footsteps. He shrugged it off as he turned back to the front… and…

"AHHH!!!!!" Riku shrieked, falling off of the low-risen branch and crawled back a few feet. The figure then spoke to him.

"You baka! It's only me!"

And, indeed, it was only him. Sora stood towering over Riku, sitting there staring up at him as if he had seen a ghost. Sora held his hand out to help Riku up. He grabbed Sora's hand and then dusted himself off. They both climbed back onto the Paopu limb.

"What's wrong? Were you afraid?" Sora asked, smiling as he patted Riku on the head like he was his pet puppy. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Nah, I wasn't scared." Riku said, brushing his hair back out of his face. Sora giggled, and put his arm around Riku's shoulders. Riku blushed slightly as he looked away from Sora's face, avoiding eye contact with him.

"So, why r' you here?" Sora asked. Riku looked out in the other direction.

"I'm just… mad. My dad grounded me from the TV because, I, um, am sorta failing English class." He admitted. Sora looked at him confused.

"But, how can you be failing that class!? It's so easy!" He exclaimed, trying to look into Riku's eyes to let him know about his concern.

Riku slowly arched his head to one side and kicked his feet more. He looked down at the ground and sighed.

"…. I don't know." He said in such a soft whisper, it was barely even audible.

Sora gazed at him, concern in his eyes. He grabbed Riku's shoulders and turned him around to face him.

"Now tell me Riku…" Sora started. Riku lifted his head up to look into his sapphire blue eyes, apprehension going well with his feeling and expression. Sora continued. "… Why do you think you are failing that one class; that one class that you have been a straight A student in for your whole school lifetime?"

Riku looked down a little to his right, glancing at the sea. His eyes started to tear and his face quickly turned to a nervous appearance as he tightly closed his eyes, trying his hardest to keep Sora from seeing him cry. But, Riku already knew that wasn't going to work. And, exactly like he predicted, it didn't. Sora brought up a hand to Riku's face and caressed his cheek. Knowing this, Riku gazed up at Sora.

Sora's face…. Was so stunningly appealing… his skin appeared to be so soft…. His lips looked so… endearing, too… And the way the moon shined upon it all… was like a dream made in heaven for Riku.

Sora wiped his small tears away. Riku couldn't stand it any longer. He must tell Sora how he felt. And who knows: maybe Sora will feel the same way about him too. Riku slowly began to reply.

"……. Sora… Please don't… react to this in a horrific manner…. It's hard enough for me to say it now…" He started. Sora's face softened as he grinned with the sweetest smile. "I won't. I promise."

Riku went on. "…I… believe….no…. I know…. That I'm failing my English class because…. I daydream…" He hesitated for a moment. Sora looked deeper into his eyes. "About what?" He spoke softly.

Riku took a silent deep breath. "About….. how much I love…" He came slightly closer to Sora's face. "…. You…" He stopped again. His face turned blood red and he leaned back away from Sora, afraid that he would soon get mad or something along the lines of that.

"And….. I always wondered… what it would be like if… you loved me back the way that…. I love you."

Sora stared at him, his mouth faintly open in awe. He didn't know what to say. He surely wasn't mad, or freaked out. He was actually… happy inside. Sora smiled and grabbed both of Riku's hands to pull him away from leaning back so far. Riku slowly closed his eyes.

"Riku… you won't have to worry about me not loving you." Sora whispered into his ear. Riku lifted his head up, and he went on.

"Because I entirely feel the same way about you."

He brought Riku's head close to him and gently kissed his forehead. Sora embraced him, stroking his long, silver stands of hair.

Riku's eyes began to close, for the reason that Sora's tender touch made him sleepy. Riku couldn't go to sleep yet, though. He had one more thing to do.

"Sora…" He stared into his eyes once more. Sora peered at him with such an affectionate face, his adorable smile still there as he vaguely nodded.

Riku tenderly placed his lips on his new lover's, wrapping his arms around him, as Sora did the same.

Their kiss ended soon, but to them, lasted forever. Sora was blushing, but not near as bad as Riku. He got down off the tree and motioned for Riku to come sit down on the ground with him. Riku followed and sat snug beside him. Sora put his arm around him again and Riku laid his head on his shoulder. Sora grinned, looking out at the deep, blue, oceanic water that crossed the land, and then glanced up at the sky.

"Riku… how come the sky looks more beautiful tonight than any other night?" He murmured.

Riku, his eyes closed and him half asleep replied. "Because it told me that today would be the day I finally know the true feeling of love… and it decided to look extra extraordinary for tonight." His last words faded into his sweet slumber. Sora quietly yawned and fell asleep also, as he whispered in Riku's ear.

"I love you…"

---------

Riku tapped his pencil repeatedly on his desk trying to come up with ideas for his poem. Suddenly it struck him. He began to write down words, and in less than ten minutes he had a beautifully written poem entitled "Sky", which read:

Oh how the clouds float over me

Slowly moving farther away

As each minute passes by

And oh how the sun sets in the eve

Its radiant beams of gold

Shine through the clouds in the sky

Oh how the moon gleams

In the heavens

Its bright tint lighting the night

And oh how the wolves howl

Changing sounds of nothing

Into dragged out sounds of fright

Oh how the sky keeps me busy

When there is nothing

No chores to be done

It talks to me in ways

To let me know

That the moon is the sister of the sun

It let's me know

How the weather shall be

If it will rain or snow

And oh how it talks to me

Just to tell me

To let me know

-Riku

Riku put his pencil down and slipped the poem into his English folder. He quickly tossed himself onto his bed and gazed out his window.

"… Sora…" He whispered, and then drifted off to sleep.

--THE END—

A/N:….. ::has no words:: Review if you would like more! I'm positive I can think of plenty more chapters!!


End file.
